


Past, present and Flames

by Luce2Del7Sole



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Iemitsu bashing, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sky, Protective guardians, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luce2Del7Sole/pseuds/Luce2Del7Sole
Summary: "Would you believe me Reborn, if I told you that I was once the prince of a now long lost kingdom? If I said that I was once revered as the God of the sky? And the sky which belonged to me and mine could have held dozens of elements?" Tsuna asked his bright amber eyes freezing the Greatest Hitman in the World in place.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna’s hand was steady as he drew in his sketchbook; his gaze was distant yet he held his pencils gently. Every stroke on the paper was made lovingly and without a hint of hesitation. His long hair danced around his face freely blown away by the breeze. It was still early morning, the sun hadn’t even risen, yet here he was sitting on the roof of his house under the starless sky.

It was always like that after one of _those_ dreams. He would open his eyes to find himself back in his room, steadily losing the sensation of _completion_ of belonging he felt in them. He’d feel so achingly empty; as if someone had reached inside his soul and tore away something irreplaceable leaving only scorching heat in its place.

His dreams were not always peaceful or pleasant, but those that were, were always filled with laughter, soft conversations the scent of flowers and the heat of the sun. It felt like _home_. So every time he woke up from one of those dreams, he would climb out his window to the roof where he would start drawing what he’d seen. Trying to keep those feelings with him as long as possible. Before going back to his listless life.

As the sun started rising painting the sky different shades of reds and blues. Tsuna’s hand finally stopped moving. He looked down at the sketchbook and smiled softly; tracing with his finger the face of the person he had drawn.

She looked uncannily like him, with almond shaped eyes in a bright enthralling amber color, high cheekbones and plump rosy lips. Her long brown hair fell down her back in waves stopping slightly past her waist. Upon her head sat a bejeweled golden crown. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress and a long silk shawl over her shoulders in a light golden shade and was smiling brightly while holding a bouquet of flowers.

The only difference between her and Tsuna, was that the latter is male and that while his hair was long it only reached mid back and the front was more like a bird’s nest. Tsuna closed his eyes letting himself fall back into the memory one last time.

_-“Anu!” he shouted running up the stone stairs, ducking under tree branches and jumping over roots and vines that had wound themselves around them. His smile was wide as he passed by gardeners and servants who bowed when they saw him; he could feel her in the last level of the Gardens._

_He didn’t even pause when reaching his destination. Having spotted her figure, he merely sped up and took her in his arms twirling her around. She laughed happily and swatted his shoulder._

_-“Put me down Anshar, I’m getting dizzy” she ordered a sweet smile on her face._

_Tsuna or Anshar as he was called in these dreams pouted slightly then did as told “Have you not missed me at all?” he asked faking a hurt look._

_-“Of course I did” she said rolling her eyes and hugging him._

_Tsuna wound his arms around her hugging her back before letting her go, he detached the sword at his hip and let himself flop down on the cushion of flowers behind him the sword resting by his side._

_-“I hate going away when you are not with me” he stated frowning slightly._

_-“You are here now are you not? And if what I’ve heard from the servants is true then you are staying for a while” Anu said from where she was crouching down clipping flowers and making a bouquet out of them._

_Tsuna’s expression cleared, as he looked at her and he smiled “Yes, no more diplomatic meetings with haughty princes and spoiled princesses who think they own the world” he confirmed._

_Anu stood up and smiled brightly at him her eyes glittering with amusement, the finished bouquet held to her chest “Are we not as well, brother dear?” she asked, before sitting by him and pulling his head onto her lap, the bouquet laying over his sword._

_-“You spoiled rotten? Never, my princess and I’m way too beautiful and charming to be called haughty” he stated, sighing softly when her fingers started threading gently in his hair._

_-“Modest as well I see” she said teasingly._

_-“Why of course” he agreed making her laugh._

_-“You were in Egypt last were you not?” he nodded and she beamed “describe it to me then please”._

_-“It’s a beautiful place Anu, well the Pharaoh is a stick in the mud but aren’t all kings that way?” he stated making her giggle “It’s not that much different from Babylon, the capital is hidden by the sandy dunes, and the first time you see it, it makes your breath stutter but; the most majestic sight I’ve seen is the way the sun reflects on the surface of the Nile….._

-“Tsu-kun ! Are you awake?”

Tsuna opened his eyes as his mother’s voice brought him back to the present. He sighed and climbed back down to his room. He put his sketchbook and pencils on his desk, took a clean school uniform from his wardrobe and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

-“Yes kaa-san I’m awake I’ll be down in a bit” he answered.

Shrugging off his pajama top, Tsuna caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned, his eyes were shining brightly _too_ brightly. They made him look nearly inhuman; this usually happened when he used that weird fire ( _-flames-_ whispered that annoying little voice in the back of his head) or when they were acting up on their own but he felt _fi…._

A gasp left his lips as white hot pain coursed through his body; he fell to his knees clutching at the sink as he felt like he was burning from the inside out. It was _too much_ the _flames_ raged inside of him and he couldn’t stop them, all that power was not meant for him to hold alone. - _Breathe, breathe you’re not breathing enough_ -

Tsuna’s couldn’t concentrate on anything but the pain, there was an inferno inside of him and he couldn’t control it.

 _‘Perhaps I should have left that old man do what he wanted when he came with that useless father of mine as a child’_ he thought, his breathing was shallow black spots entering his sight. His hands slipped from the sink, and he fell to the side limply with a thud.

-“Tsu-kun? Is everything alright?” his mother’s worried voice reached him through the haze of pain.

And as abruptly as the pain started, it stopped.

Tsuna breathed in deeply only to choke and start coughing up _–too much too soon, slower-_ the voice instructed and he did as told trying to get the much needed air into his lungs.

-“Tsuna?” this time his mother’s voice was closer _.-bedroom door-_

He sat up painfully and put his hands back on the sink putting his weight on them to get up on his trembling feet.

-“I’m alright kaa-san I just fell down” he said once he was up.

He heard her giggle and say “Be more careful Tsu-kun less you hurt yourself”.

Said boy merely sighed looking at the pale face of his reflection whose eyes had thankfully regained the amber hue they usually had if not a little bit brighter. It wasn’t the first time this happened, but he could normally see it coming. He’d feel feverish and the voice inside his head would give him a migraine with all the random facts it started spouting. It would continue for hours until it stopped or his flames would go out of control and start trying to burn him up. But this never happened before.

It wasn’t because of his dream _-memory-_ , of that he was sure, it wasn’t after all the first time he had that one, they kept recycling in the same order from childhood to his early twenties but _never_ after that. So why did his flames act up earlier?

 _-balance, the sun, curse-_ the voice answered.

-“What ?” Tsuna mumbled under the spray of the shower confused at the answer.

_-chaos-_

_-_ “I thought it was balance” said Tsuna exasperated while getting out of the shower a towel over his head and another around his waist.

He was met with silence.

Annoyed, Tsuna shrugged on his clothes tied his hair in a low ponytail and went back to his room. He snatched his bag by the door and went down the stairs to the kitchen where he found his mom putting plates on the table. _Three_ plates.

She looked at him when he came in and beamed “Good morning Tsu-kun”.

He smiled back at her feeling nervous for some reason, and pulled out a chair and sitting down “Good morning kaa-san, are we having a guest today?” he asked pleading internally for it not to be his father.

-“Oh yes!” she said excited and put a glass of orange juice in front of him “I found a most unusual flyer this morning in the mail, it said “Will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation: Home tutor Reborn” it’s even free as long as the tutor can stay at our house and have three meals a day. It was so interesting that I called immediately, isn’t it great?”.

-“Great…” he deadpanned; he opened his mouth to tell her that it was probably a scam but closed it with an audible click when someone spoke from behind him making him turn around.

-“Chaos, I’m the home tutor Reborn”.

Tsuna blinked at the toddler standing in front of him who couldn’t be older than two. He was wearing a black suit, an equally black fedora with an orange band around it which hid his spiky hair and shadowed his obsidian eyes a chameleon was laying lazily on his right shoulder; and a yellow pacifier hang around his neck.

The serene mask Tsuna used in front of other people slid into place, he smiled softly _falsely_ at who he _knew_ wasn’t a toddler “A pleasure to meet you Reborn, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi please take care of me” he said bowing slightly.

 _‘A curse you said?’_ he asked internally at which the voice _purred._


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn hummed thoughtfully as he walked alongside his new student towards said boy’s school. Tsuna was nothing like the clumsy, meek, easily scared person Iemitsu had made him out to be in his report. Hell the boy walked with the kind of formal grace Reborn had rarely seen, and the calm façade he wore could rival that of Fon’s. Reborn was sure that if he hadn’t caught the boy of guard by his appearance, he would have never seen the thoughtful nearly _angry_ look the boy had shot the pacifier around his neck.

-“Ne Reborn you’re coming with me to Namimori Middle?”asked Tsuna.

The hitman jumped on Tsuna’s shoulder making the boy stop and turn his head towards him “It’s a tutor’s job to observe his student actions in and out of school” he answered. Tsuna merely blinked at him smiling serenely then continued walking.

They had just rounded the corner, when Tsuna suddenly stopped. Reborn looked at him curiously as he reached behind him to open his bag. He watched as the boy pulled out a water bottle, and to Reborn’s surprise, he threw it high in the air before closing the bag again. Before Reborn could ask him what that was about a bandaged hand snatched the bottle in mid air before a white and yellow blur passed them by leaving behind a trail of sun flames.

-“EXTREEEME THANK YOU STRANGER!!!” was shouted by who Reborn was sure was Sasagawa Ryohei.

-“Ara, nii-san still doesn’t know what your name is?” asked a female voice from behind him.

-“Good morning  Sasagawa-chan” Tsuna greeted as he turned towards the girl who had just joined them.

-“Good morning  Tsuna-kun” she greeted back smiling brightly. Her eyes fell on Reborn and she clapped her hand delighted “I didn’t know you had a brother” she stated.

Tsuna blinked at her sending a sidelong glance at Reborn “I don’t” he said, the hitman jumped off Tsuna’s shoulder landing in front of the girl.

-“My name is Reborn I’m a hitman here to tutor Tsuna to be a Mafia Boss” he stated watching said boy with half an eye to see how he would react.

 _‘Iemitsu I’m going to rip your heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat’_ thought Reborn as the boy’s eyes flashed gold.

-“That’s so cute!” exclaimed Sasagawa Kyouko.

-“Then Hitman-san, shall we go to school?” asked Tsuna making Kyouko giggle.

He was answered by Reborn jumping on his shoulder again prompting the boy to start walking once more.

-“Ja ne, Sasagwa-chan” said Tsuna waving lazily.

-“Ja ne, Tsuna-kun” she answered back slightly subdued.

Her tone made Reborn turn around to look at her, only to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the disappointment and slight longing he could see in her eyes as she looked at his student.

-“Doesn’t she have class as well right now?” he asked.

-“She does, but she usually waits for her friend there” Tsuna answered.

 

Tsuna sighed contently as the warmth of the sun seeped into his body; he was lying on the school’s roof, the wind ruffling his hair and his unopened bento by his side. It would have been completely relaxing had the boy not been able to feel the weight of Reborn’s intent gaze on him. He closed his eyes feeling irritated.

-“Ne Reborn, are you hungry?” he asked.

There was a moment of silence, before he felt a weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes sitting up slightly and saw that the hitman was sitting on him. He reached for the bento and opened it, handing Reborn a pair of chopsticks. Before lying back down.

-“Aren’t you going to eat?” Reborn asked.

-“No I’m not hungry” answered Tsuna.

-“How do I know it’s not poisoned?”.

The question made Tsuna sit up again to look at the hitman, he cocked his head to the side before snatching an egg roll and eating it. He had barely finished swallowing when he had to duck down avoiding the bullet shot his way.

-“That was uncalled for” he said licking his fingers clean only to tilt his head sharply to the right as another bullet flew past him.

-“And I didn’t give you the permission to touch my food” stated Reborn as he started to eat.

-“You dodge bullets well for a civilian” said the hitman after a while.

-“I have good instincts” informed Tsuna.

-“In the form of a voice inside your head perhaps?” asked Reborn, the question sounding more like a statement than anything else.

 _‘And how do you know that Hitman-san?’_ thought Tsuna _–He knows of your bloodline-_ he nearly tensed at the voice’s words stopping only at the last second when he remembered that the Reborn was still sitting on him and would feel it without a doubt. Tsuna had always had the certitude that no one knew of Anshar the crown prince of ancient Babylon the royal had basically been erased from history, so how did the hitman know _? –Not Anshar, Mafia-_ interjected the voice.

 _‘Mafia? Why do I have the feeling that this has something to do with Iemitsu?’_ he wondered. The sense of agreement in the back of his head made him want to grit his teeth.

He could feel Reborn eyes on him; it was driving him crazy so he lay back down closing his eyes again “Perhaps” he answered.

 _-He is irritated, it’s not a straight answer-_ informed the voice.

 _‘Good, that makes two of us’_ thought Tsuna.

-“Ne Reborn why were you sent to be my tutor?”Tsuna asked making the hitman look at him sharply,  the brunette merely offered him a serene smile of course he knew that the flyer was only meant for his mother he had an all knowing voice inside his head.

-“I’m the Greatest Hitman in the World, and as such I was sent to tutor you to be the next Boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world :The Vongola Famiglia” answered Reborn, his obsidian eyes still boring into Tsuna.

-“How am I even eligible to become the next Boss? Aren’t there any heirs to take that place?” asked Tsuna his voice airy and calm as if he didn’t want to wring Iemitsu’s neck.

-“You are a descendant of the first Boss: Giotto di Vongole. After his departure to Japan, his cousin Ricardo di Vongole took the reins of the Famiglia turning the then vigilante group into the mafia empire it has become today. Vongola Nono Timoteo di Vongole is the present Boss of the famiglia as he is a descendent of Ricardo, and while he did have three children they were all murdered. Making you the only remaining heir” answered Reborn.

-“ Is it normal to skip a generation to chose a boss? I doubt that Iemitsu is dead” the brunette would have been happy if that had been the case but he wasn’t lucky enough for it to be true the voice in the back of his head was adamant about the man being alive.

-“ Oh, that man is still alive” drawled Reborn “ he is the head of CEDEF, which basically means that he is the external adviser of the famiglia. As he is already in that position he can’t take up the mantle of the Vongola Decimo”.

Tsuna had to forcibly clamp down on his flames as they lashed out, having already been unsettled by that morning’s events the fury of their host at what the hitman had just brought to light only fueled that unrest even more. The boy had seen and heard his mother cry time and time again as she was left behind by her husband, he had seen her eyes dull for days after each brief phone call and short visit. It made him want to burn the man to ashes every time it happened. And the only reason he didn’t was because his mother still loved Iemitsu or the man would have been long dead. Knowing the reason behind why his so called father never stayed was because he favored famiglia over _family_ only made Tsuna hate him even more.

Tsuna had half a mind not to go through with what Reborn had come to Namimori for if only to see what Iemitsu would do.

_-The sun won’t accept it-_

The words rang in Tsuna’s head as he opened his eyes he had no want to become trapped in the world of organized crime. He sat up as he heard Reborn sliding the lid of the bento shut.

-“And if I were to say no to becoming a Mafia boss?” asked Tsuna when the hitman turned to look at him.

-“I have never failed an assignment before” was the answer he received.

Tsuna looked at the hitman in front of him and hummed, his eyes slid briefly on the pacifier that wound itself like a noose around Reborn’s neck before he locked his gaze with the obsidian orbs that were still staring sharply at him.

The pacifier looked like a simple bauble, if you weren’t flame sensitive that is. The oppressive energy radiating from it made Tsuna feel sick and his flames churn. That thing reeked of _discord_ and Tsuna was a sky _the embodiment of harmony._ The reaction of his flames that morning only proved the wrongness of that seemingly inoffensive pacifier. But what made the hairs on Tsuna’s neck rise was the pool of power it was linked to, it reminded him of another _‘simple bauble’_ that cost Anshar everything and everyone he had ever loved. And if that pacifier was linked to the Mafia   _–It is-_  then Tsuna couldn’t let the opportunity to know more about it go and if the two _baubles_ had come from the same creator then all the better for him after all **_‘curses come home to roost’._**

That and Vongola was his family legacy and if what Reborn had said was true, then it had only become a mafia famiglia under the rule of the second boss. His ancestor on the other hand had created a vigilante group and vigilantism sounded way better to Tsuna than organized crime.

-“I am the heir to Vongola because I am the descendant to the first boss correct?” asked Tsuna at which Reborn raised an eyebrow before nodding “Then if I were to take up the mantle I should honor his memory by leading the Famiglia as he would have done correct?”.

The second eyebrow joined the first as Reborn answered “Correct”.

-“Do you think I’d make a good Boss Reborn? I’m only a civilian after all” asked Tsuna.

-“Don’t be ridiculous Tsuna” said Reborn “I wouldn’t let you become anything but the best Decimo Vongola could ever ask for”.

_-“Do you think I’d make a good king Anu?” asked Anshar as they walked down the stone stairs of the Gardens._

_His twin turned to look at him smiling softly the bouquet of flowers still held in her hands “Don’t be ridiculous Anshar I wouldn’t let you become anything but the best king Babylon could ever ask for” she answered._

_His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled back at her “I’ll hold you to that then Anu”._

-“I’ll hold you to that then Reborn” said Tsuna tilting his head back to gaze at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it  
> Review~~


End file.
